Cauchemar imaginé ou rêve réalisé et inversement
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Teal'c organise une petite fête


Cauchemar imaginé ou rêve réalisé 

(et inversement)

**Auteur** : Nanoo

**E-mail** : bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date** : Mars 2007

**Saison **: 10 (sans spoiler)  
**Genre :** vous avez vu les mots imposés ??? Humour forcément, enfin tentative toujours, et romance aussi  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à eux, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de lecteurs.  
**Note :** En parti tiré d'un histoire vraie, et non je ne vous raconterai pas lol. Fic écrite pour participer à une challenge.

**Mot imposés du challenge (http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/) :**

"Bisounours" "Rantanplan"  
"Que la force soit avec vous/toi" "Sarah Connor"  
"Et voici les barbapapas" "Tournicoti-tournicota "  
"Vers l'infini et au-delà" "poupoudidou"

Il était là, devant sa porte, depuis de longues minutes déjà... mais il n'arrivait pas à frapper, c'était au dessus de ses forces, toutes les hésitations qu'il traînait depuis longtemps ressurgissaient, il se sentait au comble du ridicule... Bon dieu il avait passé l'âge de ces conneries ! Pourquoi diable avait-il promi à Teal'c qu'il viendrait ce soir ??? Non pas qu'il avait mieux à faire mais tout de même ! 3 semaines, 3 semaines déjà qu'il avait fait cette promesse, mais quelle idée, quelle idée !!! 3 semaines qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à y échapper, sans grand succès, 3 semaines d'angoisses face au ridicule, face éventuellement à la tournure que pouvait prendre cette soirée!

Il revoyait encore Teal'c, lui si avare de mots habituellement, si sérieux, ne gaspillant jamais une parole inutile, qui était soudainement devenu impossible à arrêter, un vrai moulin à parole, il avait tellement d'enthousiasme en parlant de son projet qu'il avait craqué, lamentablement craqué… craqué par amitié ! Dieu sait qu'il fallu qu'il tienne à l'amitié de Teal'c (et aussi un peu à son intégrité corporelle) pour accepter. Il avait même du faire un joli sourire hypocrite et paraître lui aussi enthousiaste quand son interlocuteur avait levé un de ces sourcils assassins !

Et il se retrouvait face à cette porte, maudissant les jaffas sur plusieurs générations. Il inspira à fond, souffla tout son air pour se donner du courage, leva la main le poing serré, et se figea… non, non, non il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces… Partir en mission, oui, affronter les goa'ulds, oui, les oris, oui, revoir pour la 150ème fois Star Wars, oui, mais ça, NON ! Il fut interrompu dans ses lamentations, par des bruits dans le couloir, des gens approchaient… Ni une, ni deux, il s'empressa de frapper enfin à cette porte.

Il entendit, à l'intérieur, des mouvements, puis un « j'arrive ». L'anxiété, le repris de plus belle, le nœud dans son estomac enfla encore un peu plus. Il entendit le verrou tourner et crut être malade un instant tant il appréhendait. Il fixait ses pieds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complètement sur sa cavalière, trouvant le courage, il ne savait où, il releva lentement les yeux, sur ses jambes nues, puis remontant toujours un peu plus son regard, observa la fine robe blanche qui couvrait ses cuisses, s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur le magnifique décolleté du vêtement, déglutit péniblement… Et enfin il croisa ses magnifiques yeux bleus, accompagnés d'un sourire enchanteur, le tout encadré de magnifiques boucles blondes.

Jamais il n'avait vu plus beau spectacle, émerveillé par tant de beauté, la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac s'estompait petit à petit. Une flamme la remplaçait et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de 3 secondes mais le temps semblait s'être figé. La jeune femme passa alors la main dans ses cheveux d'un manière très sensuelle, tourna sur elle même, faisant virevolter sa robe, puis s'arrêta légèrement penchée en avant, lui offrant par la même occasion une vue plus que plongeante dans son décolleté en V, les mains croisées entre ses cuisses et d'une voix très sensuelle chantonna…

Poupoupidou

Encore troublé par cette divine apparition et par les talents de comédienne de son amie, il se gratta légèrement la gorge avant de pouvoir enfin articuler :

-Bonsoir Marilyn !

Bonsoir Luke, répondit-elle en élargissant un peu plus son sourire.

Vous êtes absolument… il ne put finir sa phrase et lui tendit donc le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporter

Je sais merci !

La sublime Marilyn Monroe, fit entrer son cavalier, s'occupa de ses fleurs, puis après quelques derniers préparatifs, le couple pour la soirée se mit en route pour la salle que Teal'c avait loué en ville ! Arrivés à destination, en gentleman qui se respecte, Luke sortit rapidement et alla ouvrir la portière de sa collègue, lui prit la main pour l'aider à descendre.

Allons-y

Que la force soit avec nous !

Il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, décidément, cette femme le surprendrait, toujours ! Il lui tendit son bras et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Jusque là il devait bien avouer, que tout se passait délicieusement bien, il commençait à se dire que finalement la soirée ne serait pas si terrible que ça, et qu'il avait peut être angoissé pour rien !

Teal'c avait fait les choses en grand, à l'entrée se tenait un portier qui leur demanda le mot de passe pour entrer. Luke leva les yeux au ciel, encore une idée farfelue, il aurait mis sa main au feu que cette idée n'était certainement pas de Teal'c. La jeune femme sourit puis donna la réponse :

Tournicoti-tournicota

Tournicoti-tournicoton, enchaîna-t-il de suite. Cela aurait été idiot après tout ce chemin, s'être affublé de déguisements de se voir refuser l'entrée par un portier un peut trop zélé.

A peine furent-ils entrés, que Marilyn, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle afficha un sourire éclatant, quant à son cavalier, ses angoisses refirent surface, devant la diversité et le ridicule qu'arborait toute la salle, tous des militaires, scientifiques, personnes hautement sérieuses, les plus grand professionnels de la Terre, en charge de sa protection… tout le personnel de la base la plus secrète et la plus importante de cette planète, transformée en une foule colorée se trémoussant sur la piste ! Il aperçut toute sorte de tenues, un pikachu, un columbo, une maya l'abeille, le grand schtroumpf… il arrêta là sa contemplation de ses collègues et ferma les yeux quelques instants !

Autant il avait appréhendé la première partie de soirée où aller chercher sa compagne déguisé l'avait stressé, puis finalement cela s'était très bien déroulé, il avait même réussi à se détendre, autant là, avec ce spectacle sous les yeux, son cauchemar devenait réalité ! Il se tourna vers sa partenaire qui elle semblait trouver cela hilarant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Il me faut un verre, je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

Je viens avec vous !

Il était entrain de se servir un punch quand il entendit derrière lui :

Alors, on a laissé rantanplan à la maison Danny boy ???

Le cauchemard devenait officiellement réel ! Daniel pensa que Vala avait bien de la chance de ne pas avoir l'air de comprendre la blague !

Ah ah ! Très drôle Jack ! dit-il maussade en se tournant vers son ami ! Puis il éclata réellement de rire en voyant la tenue qu'il arborait ! Et vous, articula-t-il entre deux rires, où est votre cheeta ?

Mais au milieu de la piste, très cher Lucky Luke, vous voyez le bisounours rose là-bas ?

Euh… oui, ne me dites pas que c'est…

Oh que oui c'est lui ! Vous avez déjà vu un bisounours danser aussi stoïquement vous ?

Ils partirent à rire de bon cœur. Puis Jack observa admirativement la jolie Marilyn aux cotés de Daniel.

Laissez moi vous dire, Vala, que le blond vous va à ravir !

Merci, Général, la peau vous sied également très bien !

De nouveau rires se firent entendre quelques instants. Daniel commençait réellement à s'amuser finalement, cela lui faisait du bien de sortir le nez de ses bouquins, et quand on voyait les choses sous un nouvel angle, c'était toujours aussi délirant de voir des gens si sérieux dans ces tenues, mais il appréciait cela finalement !

Où est Sam ? demanda Vala.

Encore aux toilettes, cela fait une heure que nous sommes arrivés et elle a passé la moitié de son temps là bas ! ronchonna le général.

Hey mais c'est de votre faute aussi, déclara Daniel !

Alors qu'une réplique bien cinglante allait passer le cap de ses lèvres, il aperçut sa cavalière se diriger vers eux.

Tenez, la voilà !

Daniel éclata de rire à nouveau. Teal'c avait vraiment eu une idée royale en organisant le tirage au sort des costumes, et quel tirage ! Il s'était révélé explosif ! Jack, ancien dirigeant de la base à moitié nu devant tout ses anciens subordonnés, Vala somptueuse en Marilyn Monroe, il avait également entrevu Siler en Buzz l'éclair, Walter en Terminator… cela promettait une soirée mémorable mais les gros bonus de la soirée c'était Teal'c et Sam.

Teal'c qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir écopé du pire costume de la liste, s'était tranformé en bisounours rose avec un balais dans le derrière, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le revers de la médaille. Daniel aurait été prêt à parier que jamais Teal'c ne s'aventurerait à organiser un deuxième nouvel an costumé, jamais !

Sam quant à elle, s'approchait toujours, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, ce même sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi maintenant et qui s'était encore agrandi au cours de ces 8 derniers mois. Daniel n'en revenant pas de l'ironie du sort, Sam déguisée en nonne… enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, c'était à mourir de rire !

Vous êtes rayonnante Sam… magnifique costume au fait !

Oui ça vous pouvez le dire, rit-elle, quand j'ai lu quel costume j'allais devoir mettre, j'ai mis facilement 10 minutes à m'en remettre !

J'imagine ! Alors comment va ma future filleule ?

Tout va très bien Daniel merci, déclara-t-elle sereinement, lançant un regard amoureux à Jack.

Mais peut être que ce sera un garçon dit Vala !

STOP ! Vous n'allez pas ressortir encore cette histoire de paris autour du sexe de mon enfant, grogna Jack plus pour la forme qu'autre chose !

OK, OK firent Daniel et Vala en cœur !

M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Sœur Sam, enchaîna le général

Avec grand plaisir Tarzan !

Daniel et Vala discutaient tranquillement un verre de punch à la main depuis quelques minutes, tout près d'eux Siler/Buzz et Walter-minator faisaient de même. Alors que Vala se resservait un énième verre d'alcool, l'archéologue/cowboy capta une bribe de conversation :

Sarah Connor ?

Je l'ai vue partir par là, répondit Siler

Où ca ?

Vers l'infini et aù-delà !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Décidément, lui qui appréhendait plus que de raison une simple soirée de nouvel an déguisée, il était finalement ravi d'être là et passait une excellente soirée. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir c'était de voir à quel point personne ne se prenait au sérieux et que chacun en profitait pour décompresser… Enfin tous, sauf Teal'c.

Le pire moment de la soirée pour Teal'c arriva arriva peu après. L'animateur avait fait cesser la musique avant de prendre la parole au micro :

« Mes amis, il est l'heure de remercier l'organisateur de la soirée, pour cela, un de ses amis les plus proches, qui ne veut pas se faire connaître, suivez mon doigt (il désigna Jack qui tentait de se cacher derrière la nonne sur le point d'accoucher). Teal'c, on m'a dit de source sûre que vous étiez un danseur exceptionnel et que vous rêviez en secret de vous produire devant tous vos amis ! Ce rêve va se réaliser, sur votre chanson préférée, eeeeeeeeeeeeet, c'est partiiiiiiiiii ! »

Toute la piste s'était vidée, laissant un Teal'c droit comme un piquet seul en plein milieu de la salle, alors que les paroles de la chanson commençaient à se faire entendre « et voici les barbapapas », la foule commença à motiver le jaffa/Bisounours, en scandant son nom et en l'applaudissant.

TEAL'C !!! TEAL'C !!! TEAL'C !!! TEAL'C !!! TEAL'C !!! TEAL'C !!!

Daniel et Jack pleuraient de rire tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de caméra pour immortaliser le moment ! Teal'c affublé d'un costume rose pétant de Bisounours, se « déhanchant » seul sur la piste, sur la musique des barbapapas, et ce, devant toute la base jamais même dans leurs rêves les plus absurdes ils n'auraient cru voir ça un jour !

Je dois avouer, mon chéri, déclara Sam en tentant de se retenir de rire, que c'est cruellement hilarant, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles !

Sauf que vous allez souffrir, Jack , rappela Daniel

Peu importe, mon p'tit Daniel, une scène pareille vaut tous les sacrifices du monde !

Après ce joyeux intermède, Jack passa la soirée à éviter le soldat rose. La soirée repris son cours. Entre discussions, danses et jeux orchestrés par l'animateur. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que minuit approchait, Marilyn et Luke dansaient un slow au milieu d'autres couples. Daniel avait le cœur léger, d'avoir ri, et de passer une aussi bonne soirée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi amusant les soirées costumées, finalement. Il est vrai que d'avoir une délicieuse, et pour une fois à peu près calme, Vala entre ses bras y était pour beaucoup.

Ils enchaînèrent quelques danses, puis échangea de cavalière avec Jack. Il dansait agréablement avec Sam à un rythme qu'elle pouvait, malgré son état, soutenir sans souci.

Dites moi ma sœur… êtes vous toujours aussi heureuse ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux vers lui, avec le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne lui ait jamais envoyé et les yeux divinement pétillants de bonheur. Il répondit à son sourire très sincèrement et la resserra un peu plus, autant que possible vu ses mensurations actuelles, contre lui.

Qu'allez vous faire à minuit ?

Comment ça ?

Allez vous embrasser votre cavalière ?

Et bien, tout dépendra avec qui je danserai a ce moment là !

Il est minuit moins deux Daniel !

Le regard soudain un peu effrayé, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher des yeux quelqu'un. Tout en continuant de danser, il se rapprocha de Jack et Vala et fit l'échange rapidement de cavalière. Il était temps l'animateur commençait le décompte, à peine avait-il sa Marilyn dans les bras.

10… 9… 8…

Il la regardait intensément, et n'avait eu aucun mal à capter son attention.

7…6… 5… 4…

Il rapprocha son visage de Vala, elle semblait avoir cessé de respirer et le fixait impatiente, que le décompte se termine

3… 

Il s'approcha un peu plus, elle ferma les yeux

2…

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent

1…

Elle sentit son souffle contre son visage

0… BONNE ANNEE !!!

Alors qu'autour d'eux c'était l'explosion de joie habituelle due à la nouvelle année. Eux deux dans leur bulle avaient enfin joint leur lèvres dans un baiser doux et raffiné qui dura un peu plus que nécessaire.

Il était 4h du matin Daniel était devant le porte de Vala, ils s'étaient éloignés des festivités peu après minuit et avaient beaucoup échangé, sur divers plans, tous les deux. Après avoir fait à nouveau une apparition à la fiesta qui touchait à sa fin, il l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle.

Là, au même endroit où il se tenait, angoissé à l'idée de passer la pire soirée de sa vie, il y a quelques heures… Il était en fait passé du cauchemar imaginé au rêve réalisé, alors que pour Teal'c cela devait bien être le contraire !

Il embrassa alors sa cavalière une dernière fois avant de la quitter, puis juste après ce baiser alors que la tension sexuelle commençait à grimper de nouveau, les visages à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre Vala voulu savoir :

Daniel, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Oui bien sur !

Vous êtes bien déguisé en Luke Skywalker ?

THE END !


End file.
